confessions_of_dorian_grayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tobias Matthews
Tobias 'Toby' Matthews was the boyfriend of Dorian Gray. He met Dorian at a party in Whitby. He was a vampire. He initially dismissed Dorian and left the party. He teased with Dorian and made him play for his attention. He loved the taste of Dorian's blood. He knew that Dorian had killed. He wanted to sire Dorian and bind themselves together. He taught Dorian to paint. He wanted to see the sunrise one last time. Upon doing this he died. (The Heart that Lives Alone) In 2014, Dorian had a Tarot reading and one of his cards was the lovers' card. The Tarot deck then resurrected Toby. (Pandora) Soon he was reunited with an old friend Ivor (who was also a vampire) and told Dorian of how he had been sired in 1724. He went to a circus where he met Ivor, and was then attacked and fatally wounded by The Siren. Ivor, in order to save his life and conceal the existence of The Siren, converted Toby. Toby then helped to defeat The Siren and saved Dorian in the process. He then killed Ivor. (Heart and Soul) Victoria Lowell invited him and Dorian to a gallery opening as cover for her plans. (Displacement Activity) He didn't know what to do to help Dorian when he was poisoned, but wanted to stay with him when Dorian's older self caught up with him. Dorian tried to stop him loving him in order to stop the older Dorian. (The Darkest Hour) He bit Simon Darlow making him tell him why he was looking for Dorian. He then made him forget. He later rescued Dorian when Santa Claus attacked him. Santa later decided to take Toby's organs instead. (Desperately Seeking Santa) He wanted a PlayStation for Christmas and got one as well as a key to the attic from Dorian as a sign of trust. He took Dorian to the Brigadoon hotel which had different eras on each floor. There they had dinner, which revealed that as a vampire, Toby did consume normal food. It was also learnt that he loved pudding and wanted to have a fringe in 2016. While trying to survive the different situations in the hotel, they met Teddy Quigley and found their way through the hotel. They eventually found the suite where The Man Upstairs lived. The Man Upstairs offered to give back Dorian's soul, in exchange for letting him occupy Dorian's body temporarily to leave the hotel. Dorian agreed and together, the two escaped the Brigadoon hotel. After returning home and having sex, Toby revealed to Dorian that he was in fact the Man Upstairs. It was him who had resurrected Toby and placed Dorian's soul in him. Then, in the Brigadoon hotel, when Dorian's soul was returned to him, he had entered Toby's body instead and Toby was lost. (All Through The House) When Dorian was in a psychiatric hospital, he imagined Toby to be a neurosurgeon called Matthew Tobias who wanted to perform a modern version of a Lobotomy. When Dorian's "Mother" consented he performed the operation, which lead to Dorian's death. (Ever After) Category:Characters